Butterfly Girl
Butterfly Girl is a bonus song that appeared in the Welcome to D-Four Productions album. It is sung by DearDream and was released on November 02, 2016. Tracklist #Glory Story #The Three Musketeers of the Rose #Butterfly Girl #2032 #Up to speed! #FEEL YOUR SKIN Lyrics |-|Romaji= Omowaseburina me tsuki itazurana Cute Girl Oeba ou hodo sururi nigete yuku Butterfly Aitsu wa yamete kotchi ni oide yo Closer Suso ga yuretara baby (baby) musuku no kaori baby (baby) Kidzuitara tomaranai maru de addicted to you Dance to the music together! Kimi to yume no naka de odoritai Dance on the stage forever! Monogatari ga owaru made zutto Dance to the music together! Kiken'na kimi ni kogareteru Keep on dancing, Just like love you Kono te ni tomare kimi wa Butterfly Girl Wakatte itemo nukerarenai nosa Trap Girl Kimi wa tenohira kazashi hirahira to Butterfly Komarasenaide kotchi ni oide yo Closer Itsu no ma ni oh baby (baby) mahō kaketa no baby (baby) Kidzuitara tomaranai sōsa addicted to you Dance to the music together! Kimi to futari dake de odoritai Dance on the stage forever! Koko ni hikari atsumeyou motto Dance to the music together! Akireru hodo ni kogareteru Keep on dancing, Just like love you Kono te ni tomare kimi wa Butterfly Girl (Dance to the music together! Ah- Dance on the stage forever! Ah-) Dance to the music together! Kimi to yume no naka de odoritai Dance on the stage forever! Monogatari ga owaru made zutto Dance to the music together! Kiken'na kimi ni kogareteru Keep on dancing, Just like love you Kono te ni tomare kimi wa Butterfly Girl |-|Kanji= 思わせぶりな目つき 悪戯なCute Girl 追えば追うほど するり逃げてゆく Butterfly あいつはやめて こっちにおいでよ Closer 裾が揺れたら baby(baby) ムスクの香り baby(baby) 気づいたら とまらない まるで addicted to you Dance to the music together! 君と夢の中で踊りたい Dance on the stage forever! 物語がおわるまでずっと Dance to the music together! 危険な君に焦がれてる Keep on dancing ,Just like love you この手にとまれ 君は Butterfly Girl わかっていても抜けられないのさ Trap Girl 君は手のひらかざし ひらひらと Butterfly 困らせないで こっちにおいでよ Closer いつの間に oh baby(baby) 魔法かけたの baby(baby) 気づいたら とまらない そうさ addicted to you Dance to the music together! 君とふたりだけで踊りたい Dance on the stage forever! ここに光集めよう もっと Dance to the music together! あきれるほどに焦がれてる Keep on dancing ,Just like love you この手にとまれ 君は Butterfly Girl (Dance to the music together! Ah- Dance on the stage forever! Ah-) Dance to the music together! 君と夢の中で踊りたい Dance on the stage forever! 物語がおわるまでずっと Dance to the music together! 危険な君に焦がれてる Keep on dancing ,Just like love you この手にとまれ 君は Butterfly Girl |-|English= You have an unexpected eye for mischief Cute Girl As I chase after you, you run away like a Butterfly Ignore that guy and come a little Closer When your skirt moves baby (baby) I smell the scent of musk baby (baby) I do not stop when I notice I am addicted to you Dance to the music together! I want to dance with you inside this dream Dance on the stage forever! We will keep going until the music stops Dance to the music together! I want to fall in love with you but it is too dangerous Keep on dancing, Just like love you Take my hand as you are my Butterfly Girl You know you aren't missing out on this Trap Girl You hold my hand and flutter just like a Butterfly Don't be embarrassed and come a little Closer Since when baby (baby) was the magic over baby (baby) I do not stop when I notice I am addicted to you Dance to the music together! I want to dance with you alone Dance on the stage forever! I want to the light to shine down on us more Dance to the music together! I want to be be amazed by how I fell in love with you Keep on dancing, Just like love you Take my hand as you are my Butterfly Girl (Dance to the music together! Ah- Dance on the stage forever! Ah-) Dance to the music together! I want to dance with you inside this dream Dance on the stage forever! We will keep going until the music stops Dance to the music together! I want to fall in love with you but it is too dangerous Keep on dancing, Just like love you Take my hand as you are my Butterfly Girl Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime